


o they fuckin'

by CosiePop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosiePop/pseuds/CosiePop
Summary: self indulgent spicy fairgame stuff
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 111





	o they fuckin'

**Author's Note:**

> first smut fic

Clover and Qrow held hands in bed


End file.
